


looking for a fic plz help

by snixxxy (snixxy)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snixxy/pseuds/snixxxy
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12





	looking for a fic plz help

about a year or so (i think? my time is super messed up because of covid) ago i read a fic that was pretty angsty. it was on a03 and they were in college. christen had anxiety and if i remember correctly julie was her best friend but she wasn't at college with them. the last time i had read it it hadn't been updated in a while. if anyone knows what it's called/if it's been deleted plz lmk thanks!

ok update: it’s not across the hall (thx to those who commented tho). i’m racking my brain for more details and the only thing i can think of is that i think it started with an i but i’m not 100% sure so

another update: it's called closer to fine for everyone wondering! thanks to everyone who commented appreciate it.


End file.
